


Rubidia of the Julii

by Leyna



Series: Gladiator AU [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, Alternate Universe - Historical, Art, Digital Painting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-19
Updated: 2011-05-19
Packaged: 2018-10-22 02:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10688310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: For the SPN Cinema Challenge, inspired by "Gladiator" (2000). Ruby as Rubidia of the Julii.Digital Painting





	Rubidia of the Julii

**Author's Note:**

> Ruby was originally going to be lurking behind her pillar, watching Sam confront the YED. I changed the other painting too much, and I liked these colours too much to change her. Influenced equally by Lucilla of Gladiator and Lucretia of Spartacus (with just a smidge of Atia of the Julii from Rome)
> 
> Digital Painting. Corel Painter X. Originally posted to Livejournal


End file.
